Forum:2014-03-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well, Braumeister, you asked for it and here it is. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:45, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Eh, kind of a letdown, actually. Other than the big dragon-ram thing, it's not really much to write home about. I guess I was expecting something a lot more "spark-y". Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 11:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't think the Corbettite monks are sparks, just good engineers (in both senses). They are running this train system for ordinary people, and I think ordinary people would be frightened, or at least leery, of using a mode of transportation that looked overly Sparky. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Except have we seen *any* mechanical devices in the GG universe that weren't built or improved on by sparks? I blue-skyed what a spark steam locomotive might be like, and came up with a 10-cylinder radial reciprocating steam locomotive (two five-cylinder radial piston sets and gear drive), with some kind of sparky super-pressurized steam boiler, recirculating steam circuit and a hyper-efficient firebox. If Agatha can get a coffee machine to boil in 8 seconds, imagine what a locomotive-specialist spark could accomplish. Not to mention that conical stack is very early-design. The more advanced real-world steam engines used cylindrical stacks that were much shorter. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:23, March 8, 2014 (UTC) "The Wyre of Limerick"? surely they aren't in ireland yet, are they? Finn MacCool (talk) 15:40, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : I think it says "The Wyrm of Limerick". It might be the name of the train - I supposed you could imagine it does look like a serpent or worm, which were alternative meanings of wyrm, in addition to dragon. But, wyrm or not, I don't know why it is "of Limerick". -- 16:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::The sign definitely reads The Wyrm of but then it seems to say Limend.' There is a 4X enlargement below. I will run a search on Limend and let you know. However, the nose of the locomotive is made up to look very much like an Oriental Dragon which a European might think of as a "wyrm."-- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) The Train The only thing I found that makes sense is this. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : funnily enough, that site mentions that part of the limend family moved to ireland.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 12:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Steam partially obscures the name. To me, that looks more like an 'r i' than an 'n' and a 'c k' than a 'd'. We may need to wait until Monday and hope for a clear picture. At least, no one on this site has claimed they must be in Ireland (other fan sites have). It's just the name of the train, whatever that turns out to be. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I like the smokestack emblem. A trefoil of tracks entwined with a cogwheel. - And Limerick is in Pennsylvania. We have a nuclear power plant. Anyone want to argue? - SpareParts (talk) 02:34, March 8, 2014 (UTC) : Steamtown is in Pennsylvania too. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:23, March 8, 2014 (UTC) : Oh good, close to Mechanicsburg. Sort of. Persephone Kore (talk) 02:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC)